


"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: The Basketball's Magic [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: It was really true: never judge a book by its cover. Sakurai seemed distant and annoying, but if you spent some time with him, you would find out how funny and nice he could be.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: The Basketball's Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602271
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-third drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Second and last part of the this tiny series. Hope you enjoy it and don't get cavities by the too much fluff hahah ^^

“And...finished!” Aiba exclaimed happily.

“See, it wasn’t that hard,” commented Sho, giving him a high five.

Aiba, with a proud smile, looked at the problem he had just solved. He couldn’t believe how good he had become thanks to Sakurai in those three months; the other guy’s explanations were always very clear and in those rare times he didn’t understand, Sho would repeat as many times as it was needed.

It was really true: never judge a book by its cover. Sakurai seemed distant and annoying, but if you spent some time with him, you would find out how funny and nice he could be.

“What I would do without you, Sakurai- _sensei_ ,” he said, flashing a smirk to the guy in front of him.

“Stop~” Sakurai tried to hide his blush but failed miserably.

“Now, we can go practicing some basketball, what do you say?”

“Good idea.”

Tidying up all their books, they left Sakurai’s room and his house, starting to walk towards the basketball court. When they arrived, they set aside their belongings and began to play.

By now, it was a routine. Aiba would crush at Sho’s house and after doing homework, before walking Masaki to the station, they would hang out at the court where he taught the other boy basket. Or, well, he tried to, since Sho and sports didn’t really get along well.

However, he had to admit that Sho was giving his best: no matter how many times he would fall, he always stood up again. No matter how impossible seemed, Sho was never giving up. This side of him was what made him realize that, after all, Sakurai and he were not that different. But most of all, it was that resolute look in his eyes to make him fall.

Yes, exactly one month ago, Masaki had understood to have fallen for Sakurai Sho, for the four-eyes who was always focusing too much on his books to realize Masaki’s love-stare.

“Aiba?”

Sho’s voice brought him back to reality. He had the ball in his hands but wasn’t moving at all, too absorbed in his thoughts.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something,” he replied.

“This kind of thing is happening frequently lately,” Sho stated.

“Really?”

“Yes. If you don’t pay more attention, I might steal the ball from you,” the boy teased and after doing some faints he did steal the ball in his hands.

Aiba didn’t do anything for stopping him and he didn’t even chase him; he stayed still. Sho halted his running and, looking at him confused, walked up to him. He didn’t know if he could continue to do that, if he could continue to enjoy those moments while his heart ached. Seeing Sho and not be able to hug him or hold his hand was starting to be too painful.

Sho nudged him with the ball, but since he wasn’t giving any kind of reply, he continued.

“I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” the shorter guy declared, pouting.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

“You can tell me anything, aren’t we friends?”

Aiba’s heart clenched at those words and he sighed, “Let’s just do one more round and then I’ll head to the station.”

“As you wish...Then, the first one to score wins.”

They got in their positions, one in front of the other, and began their battle. Sho tried to dribble Aiba with all his might but it was too hard for him. He smiled at his annoyed face, he could imagine what kind of thoughts there could be in his mind at that moment: ‘ _Why can’t I go past him?_ ’, ‘ _Why it seems as if he already knows where I’m going?_ ’, ‘ _Why is he this good?_ ’.

Finally, Sho managed to get some distance from him and jumped, ready to shoot a three-point. Masaki jumped as well and blocked him, slapping the ball away.

“No!” Sho exclaimed frustrated.

As the other boy whined disappointed, he laughed, enjoying the cute angry pout on his face.

“You will succeed one day,” he reassured him.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Since you worked very hard, not only today but for the past three months, today, I’ll give you a consolation prize,” he announced.

“And what is it?” Sho asked, a curious look in his eyes.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you.”

“What?”

“I’m serious. Just tell me and I’ll give you that, you can ask for anything. Sure, not something too pricey or impossible to get,” he clarified, bringing his hair back with his hands and chuckling.

He noticed how Sho gulped and looked down, a troubled expression appearing on his face. He wondered what the meaning of that look could be, so, he decided to approach him and study him.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“N-No,” Sakurai stuttered, “It’s just...I mean...What I really want is kind of w-weird for you…”

“If it’s a cosplay, then you know that it’s not-”

“A kiss.”

Aiba was cut off and taken aback by the sudden reply of Sho. A...kiss?

“Do you mean…” he trailed off.

Sho’s eyes widened with fear, “I knew that I shouldn’t try. Of course you aren’t-”

That sentence was interrupted by Aiba’s lips which were pushed against the other ones, taking Sho’s breath away.

“I can give you as many kisses as you want, it’s not weird to kiss the guy you love after all,” he said once he parted from Sakurai.

Sho was frozen but eventually smiled and hugged him, “I love you too.”

“Now, Sakurai Sho not only has a friend, but even a lover. That’s basketball’s magic,” he exclaimed.

Sho looked at him with happiness overflowing from his eyes and smile, before taking his face in his hands and kissing him again.


End file.
